I Never Asked
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: A Luigi x Meta Knight fanfiction. No matter how anyone there were to look at it he was a coward, no muscle, but had the biggest heart out of all of them. But during a close brawl he's made a big mistake and it quickly attracts everyone's attention. Luigi will wait decades, centuries, just to apologize to the one he's hurt, the one he loves so dearly. Rated M for possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

A Luigi x Meta Knight fanfic which I plan to continue in the future.

_**GUESS WHO'S BACK :D**_

PUFFBALL PATRIOT! THATS WHO!

-

He didn't mean to, he knew in his heart that he truly didn't mean to and he could only hope that his unconscious lover knew it as well. He wasn't responding to a touch, his nerves as if turning to ice and breaks. Luigi just held onto the bat, flying down towards Final Destination's solid platform. With each second passing his grip seemed to tighten to the point of probing the skin with splinters, and then loosened as the pain and whiplash increased. Meta Knight was staggering from a recent blow and was gaining back his balance. Without thinking, Luigi spiked the bat down. He knew what he had just did was wrong, and he didn't want to do it, so why did he? The fear of falling down to be met with a blade close to his person? Embarrassment? The sense of losing?

It hit him with a great force to the head. A crack mixed with a short ear wrenching cry was heard before the owner fell forward with a ' _clank_ '. A thin stream of blood began to coat the stage and the bat was broken into two large pieces.

Luigi fell onto his backside, but quickly scrambled and scurried over quickly ripping off his gloves. The knight was face down so Luigi flipped him over and saw no yellow glow in the slit of the mask. Luigi cried out for his fellow smashers Marth, Ike, Samus, anybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi stared at the floor tiles trying to regain his thoughts and go over his options. He could either wait until Meta Knight had awaken from his...slumber to explain himself, or he could just get up and leave right now and endure what's to come in the future. Surely he'd be lectured by the females of the mansion, and beaten by the guys for not only severely injured his partner, but also for running away from his actions. Luigi felt the guilty wash over and had the sensation to burst into the infirmary and shake Meta awake but knew he'd be greeted with a slap from Samus who was helping patch the knight up. The sound of footsteps began to draw near.

"Hey pal," said the owner as they sat down beside the plumber "how you feeling? Everyone has heard what happened and I honestly don't know what to believe, you having so much strength without a smash ball or the fact that you could think tactically like that in the heat of the moment" they chuckle lightly. Luigi is not phased and continues to stare down rolling his thumbs one over the other. The other ran his hand through his silky blonde locks and adjusted his red vest. "Anyways it was an accident right, so there's nothing to be ashamed of. Honestly the others are pretty proud of you for showing some potential for future brawls and such. It would be awesome to see you using power like that more often-"

"So you all want me to knock you unconscious or worse a comma?" Luigi said silently with a shaking voice. Shulk shifted his body then turned his head away from Luigi. Maybe he should have said something more comforting rather than praise his behavior at the time but it was true that the others were very impressed at Luigi's strength when comparing it to others, especially his brother Mario. "I'm sure he'll be just fine, I'm sure once he's awake the doc will tell you first out of everyone" he plastered a warm smile before getting up and tapping his toe twice then running off.

Peach glanced at the mounted clock in the dinning hall, one hour, two, four, the aura of the room was eerie with an awful chill. Something radiant has been missing during the meal times, everyone could feel it. Mario had been 'Doctor Mario' for majority of the day due to his newest patients mind slipping and Luigi's panic attack. She tapped her finger on the table impatiently, if only Luigi would stop worrying so much, time would fly much faster so before he knew it Meta would be awake. Peach thought to herself about telling Luigi that he'd wake up in two days or not. The doctor gave the diagnosis in the infirmary while she was passing by aloud to himself but wasn't entirely sure. She decided to keep it to herself and observe the plumber, that way she'd have an interesting story to tell the knight once he came to.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now 1:20 the next morning and not a single person could be found awake, which many were glad that one person was Luigi who had promised to stay awake until Meta Knight had woken first but no such luck.

Mario had such sympathy in his heart to cover his brother with a light blanket; however while looking over towards the infirmary door and back, his chest hurt. What was Luigi trying to accomplish! He had gotten so thin, his eyes were alarmingly red, and the bags under his eyes could easily be mistaken as a pitch black rather than dark purple.

Mario had tried convincing the others to ban his brother from the infirmary and waiting room, only once Meta was awake, would he have permission to go but Mario was called cruel. He was asked how could he let his brother suffer more by forcing him to stay away? What if he threatened to stop eating entirely? Sleeping? Or something more deadly? Mario countered it saying that he knew Luigi better than anyone, therefore that would never happen.

" I say we let him there twice a week with supervision" Palutena suggested.

" No ones allowed without the doc in there anyways" said Link.

" Maybe we should leave him" Peach announced with cheer in her tone. A room of blank expressions but hers. " Meta Knight means a lot to him, and he would be heart broken if they were separated more than they are now. Luigi is a grown adult yet here we are trying to '_guide' _him like an infant".

Dirty glares from the females targeted the red plumber. So it was decided that if this is how things were, nobody was allowed to interfere, not even Master Hand or Crazy Hand. Mario walked away with tear stained cheeks.

Praying that he wouldn't lose his brother to this tragedy.


End file.
